Buscando a Olivia
by Marivigil
Summary: Tras verse expulsada de su cuerpo por Bell, Olivia cruza al Otro Lado ocupando a su vez a Altivia en el momento en que va a tener el hijo de Peter. Cuando regresa, le cuenta lo ocurrido a los Bishop, y todos deciden cruzar para ayudarla
1. Chapter 1

Buscando a Olivia  
>1ª Parte<p>

Olivia abre los ojos, se da cuenta que no está en el despacho de Peter, no es nada parecido. Recuerda que le estaba confesando todo lo que había hecho y las razones de por qué necesitaba ocultarlo, y recuerda también como de confusa se sintió al saber todo aquello, su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar y de pronto, dejó de oír la voz de Peter, estaba sola. Miró a su alrededor y todo había cambiado, ya no se encontraba en aquella oficina, sino en el apartamento de la Otra.

- "¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir?" Se pregunta aterrada "No puede estar pasando otra vez"

Tiene que salir de allí lo más rápido que pueda, encontrar la forma de volver a su mundo. Pero algo ocurre con su cuerpo, siente como si no pudiese moverse con libertad, mira hacia abajo y descubre que ¡Esta embarazada! Su confusión aumenta ¿Qué le está pasando? ¿Es acaso un sueño? No, no puede ser, todo es muy real, siente el frío que entra por la ventana, siente como algo se mueve en su interior, una patada y siente nauseas. Se mira al espejo y no ve su reflejo, si no el de la otra Olivia

- "¿qué ha pasado?" se vuelve a preguntar. De repente oye como alguien está intentando entrar en el apartamento. No sabe qué hacer, tiene que esconderse. Demasiado tarde, Walternativo entra y la saluda con una gran sonrisa, lleva una bolsa que deja en la mesa

- ¿Qué tal estas hoy? – Pregunta el Secretario – te traigo comida. ¿Has tomado ya tus medicinas? – Olivia no sabe que contestar, se siente abrumada. Tener a su lado a Walternativo le hace revivir todo lo que le hizo sufrir durante su cautiverio y apenas puede decir nada. – Veo que hoy no tienes ganas de hablar. No me extraña. Siento que no puedas disfrutar de un embarazo normal, pero necesitamos a tu hijo para que Peter vuelva. Ya hablamos de esto Olivia

- Si…si – acierta a decir ella

- No te preocupes, todo está controlado. Deberías aceptar el venir a vivir al Departamento de Defensa, allí estarías mejor

- Pre…prefiero estar aquí – Contesta Olivia, quizás su alternativa tendría una buena razón para no aceptar.

- Pronto tendrás a tu hijo en brazos, y seguro que Peter estará aquí para conocerle y para estar contigo ¿No te parece estupendo?

- Si… lo estoy deseando

- Por supuesto que si - responde Walternativo sonriendo – Peter debe de echarte de menos y seguro que está deseando volver a verte, pero esa gente debe estar impidiendo que os reunáis. Vuestro hijo le motivará aún más para volver a tu lado. Te ama, Olivia, y quiere estar contigo… Bien… me tengo que ir, debo volver al Departamento de Defensa. Si necesitas algo, sólo tienes que llamar o avisar al equipo de seguridad, ya sabes que están en el apartamento de al lado – dice mientras le da un beso en la frente – todos vamos a ser muy felices, ya verás.

Olivia se queda sola, aún más angustiada que antes. Todo es demasiado real para ser un sueño. No puede entender como ha pasado, pero comprende que está ocupando el cuerpo de la Otra, que se encuentra en su cabeza y que está viviendo su vida. Y saber que está embarazada, que está esperando un hijo de Peter, le hace sentir todo aquello que la torturó cuando regreso y que le hizo dudar de si misma y de los demás.

"Peter va a ser padre" – se repite - "Y quieren atraerle con ello" – Tiene que salir de allí, encontrar la forma de volver a casa. No quiere permanecer en ese apartamento durante mucho tiempo más, esa no es su vida. Y por lo que le ha parecido entender, Walternativo está experimentando con ella, y a pesar de sus palabras no confía en que esta Olivia pueda sobrevivir al parto o al mismo Secretario.

Tiene que escapar, pero sabe que hay agentes en el apartamento vecino, y tiene que evitarlos. Si pudiese escapar por la ventana, pero en su estado eso sería algo complicado, no tiene la agilidad suficiente como para ir saltando de ventana en ventana.

Decide salir por la misma puerta, intentará hacer el menor ruido posible, y si sus guardaespaldas se enteran ya inventará alguna excusa, pero hará lo posible para evitarlo.

Con cuidado abre la puerta y de la misma forma la cierra, sin llegar a encajarla. No parece haber movimiento en ninguno de los apartamentos, quizás ha tenido suerte. Piensa que quizás en la calle también haya un coche de vigilancia, y recuerda la puerta de servicio de su edificio, se trata del mismo lugar, así que también existirá aquí.

Con cautela, sale al exterior, no hay coches aparcados, de todas formas estará atenta. Mientras camina por la calle, aterida de frío, agotada por el peso que lleva, sin saber dónde ir, piensa en cómo ha llegado hasta esa situación, y tiene esperanza de volver a casa, a su cuerpo, de la misma forma en que llegó, aunque no sabe que tiene que hacer para conseguirlo.

Piensa en esos últimos momentos, lo feliz que se encontraba con Peter y lo traicionada que se sintió cuando lo comprendió todo, y ahora sabe que todo le da lo mismo, sólo quiere volver con él y sentir como la rodea con sus brazos. Se encuentra más perdida de lo que creía, no sabe qué hacer, considera llamar a su madre, es decir a la de la Otra, pero lo más seguro es que la tengan controlada. Decide entonces quitarse el intercomunicador de la oreja y tirarlo, una posibilidad menos para encontrarla. Se acerca a una cabina y marca un número, aún recuerda el teléfono de Henry, seguro que él no estará vigilado.

- ¡Vaya sorpresa! ¿Cómo que estás aquí? ¿Es que no pudiste volver a casa?

- Lo hice, si… pero no sé qué ha ocurrido ahora. Tienes que ayudarme Henry. Por favor.

- Bien, dime dónde estás. Iré a recogerte

- en el barrio chino…

Pasada una media hora, Henry aparece con su taxi. Olivia se acomoda en el asiento de pasajero y sonríe agradecida

- Estas… estas embarazada ¡y de mucho! Pero si no hace ni 5 meses desde la última vez que te vi.

- No soy yo… es ella, mi alternativa… han hecho algo con ella para atraer a Peter

- No entiendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo

- Ni yo misma me lo creo, pero es cierto…

- ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? ¿Le pido a mi primo otra vez el barco? ¿Te ocurre algo?...


	2. Chapter 2

¿Dónde está Olivia? 

- No lo sé, tengo molestias – dice Olivia mientras se remueve en el asiento – oh… esto duele ¡y mucho!

- Estas de parto, amiga… será mejor que te lleve a un hospital

- No… no… hospital no. Allí me localizaran enseguida, no puedo dejar que… que…creo, creo que ya viene – se queja Olivia de nuevo

- Pero… ¿cómo va a ir tan rápido?... Ven conmigo, un taxi no es lo mejor para que des a luz… Esa tienda será mejor que un coche…allí podrán ayudarnos

Olivia se siente tan aturdida que deja que Henry la lleve hasta la trastienda del local. No puede estar ocurriendo ahora, tiene que mantenerse consciente para poder enfrentarse a lo que está por venir. Pero los dolores son tan fuertes que apenas puede respirar. Henry está su lado, sosteniéndole la mano. No puede dejar de pensar en que va a morir aquí, teniendo al bebé de Peter, a un hijo que ni siquiera es suyo, y está segura que ya no podrá volver a verle, decirle que le perdona, que entiende lo que hizo. Siente todo ese dolor como si fuera suyo y grita por que le han vuelto a robar su vida, porque ya nada será lo mismo.

- Está bien Olivia, tranquila… todo está bien – Esa voz. No es Henry. Olivia abre los ojos aturdida y ve como ya no está en la tienda, sino en el laboratorio de Harvard, y quien le habla es Peter, que le sonríe mientras le acaricia el pelo – ya estás en casa.

- ¿Qué… qué…?- Olivia apenas puede hablar, no sabe que decir

- Estabas gritando… ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si… si…- miente ella, aún siente el dolor y la angustia de la otra Olivia - ¿qué…qué ha pasado?

- Walter hizo un experimento… y William Bell tomó tu cuerpo.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunta indignada - ¿Por qué yo?

- Lo siento Olivia… pero me han prometido que no volverá a ocurrir

- Te equivocas, nunca parará, nunca me dejarán en paz. – Se lamenta ella

- Voy a hacer todo lo posible para que eso no pase… te lo prometo – Asegura Peter consiguiendo de Olivia una sonrisa de resignación

- ¿Ya ha regresado? – Pregunta Walter acercándose - ¿Recuerdas dónde has estado?

- Muy bien, Walter, la manipulas y ni siquiera te molestas en saber cómo se encuentra

- Oh, lo siento hija… pero este día ha estado repleto de emociones, ha sido grande tener a Bell a mi lado, trabajando… no es que tú me importes menos, pero Belly…

- Se lo que sientes Walter, y lo cierto es que me da lo mismo ahora que he vuelto… Peter, tengo que hablar contigo… sí que recuerdo donde he estado…

- Supongo que no habrá sido agradable…no importa Olivia, ya todo ha pasado

- No, no lo ha hecho… he estado en el Otro Lado.

- ¿Has cruzado? – Pregunta Walter interesado - ¿cómo? ¿Dónde?

- como Bell ha estado en mi cuerpo, yo he estado en el cuerpo de la otra Olivia…

- Oh – acierta a decir Peter.

- Y está embarazada… y es tuyo Peter…

- ¿Qué? No, Olivia… no creo que…- se excusa el joven

- Sí que lo estaba, y bastante avanzado he de decir

- No sé qué decir… ¿no será un efecto del experimento Walter? Quizás hayas vivido una fantasía, como nosotros cuando hemos estado en un tu mente, eran tus recuerdos…

- No, Peter… cuando he vuelto… estaba a punto de tener el niño… créeme, he sentido el dolor como si fuera mío…

- Pero…ni siquiera han pasado 9 meses desde que… se marchó

- Peter…tu padre está experimentando con ella para que tenga el niño cuanto antes y tú regreses con tu hijo

- ¿Y por qué me cuentas esto ahora?

- Porque a pesar de lo que me hizo, de que nos separó, siento que ella y su bebé están en peligro… como tú también lo estás. Walternativo ha provocado que el embarazo avance lo más rápido posible porque quiere que vuelvas, quiere tenerte allí para utilizarte en la Máquina.

- ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? Si ella y mi… hijo están en peligro…

- Estaba con un gran amigo, Henry… él les ayudará, estoy segura

- Lo siento Olivia, debe haber sido un golpe muy duro para ti – responde Peter preocupado

- No más que sufrir todo ese dolor…Peter no sé qué habrá sido de ella…

- Walter tenemos que encontrar la forma de volver y encontrarla…

- ¿Quieres volver allí? ¿Y arriesgarte a que te atrapen? – Pregunta Walter preocupado

- Debo hacerlo, siento que es mi obligación… espero que lo entiendas Olivia

- Y lo hago Peter, y quiero ayudarte… pero debemos actuar con precaución, ten en cuenta que ese niño es muy valioso para tu padre, que hará todo lo posible para mantenerlo a salvo.

- Está bien, está bien… comenzaré a pensar en cómo volver sin que nos detecten – responde Walter nervioso – pero Olivia debe estar agotada ¿Por qué no la acompañas a casa Peter?

- Si…si – responde Peter distraído

- No hace falta que lo hagas, puedo pedir un taxi – dice Olivia, entiende ahora que su relación no se ha visto interrumpida sólo por la presencia de Bell, Peter tiene ahora alguien más en quien pensar, y la agente cree que no se trata sólo de su hijo

- No, Olivia… te llevaré yo… hemos estado mucho tiempo separados y no quiero que vuelva a suceder

- Pero… ¿y ella? ¿Y el niño?

- Hasta que Walter no encuentre la forma de cruzar, no podemos hacer nada… ahora estamos tu y yo… y gracias, Olivia

- ¿Por qué?

- Por contármelo y no ocultarlo. Ya ha habido muchos secretos entre nosotros que nos han separado… y no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir. Tú eres lo más importante que tengo, y ahora es cuando más te necesito a mi lado – declara mientras la besa.

Walter observa la escena con una sonrisa, pero sufre lo indecible por dentro. Quería evitar a toda costa que Peter volviese a cruzar, que regresase al Otro Lado pues sabe que si lo hace lo perderá definitivamente. Pero ahora ya está todo decidido y siente que la Máquina ha ganado, que se llevará a su hijo y él no puede hacer nada por impedirlo.


	3. Chapter 3

DONDE ESTÁ OLIVIA  
>3<p>

Desde que Peter se enteró a través de Olivia que había sido padre en el Otro Lado ha procurado obtener más información. Lo que ha ocasionado que la agente compruebe como el joven se ha vuelto más silencioso. Sus ausencias han aumentado y su humor ha empeorado, sabe que ha estado buscando cambiaformas, torturándolos, eliminándolos.

Y ha estado protegiéndole frente a Broyles, no le ha contado a su jefe lo que está ocurriendo. Acordaron mantenerlo entre ellos, pues Peter no confiaba en el FBI, piensa que quizás haya algún espía entre sus agentes, alguien que comunique sus movimientos a quien no debe.

De todas formas Olivia tampoco se encuentra en su mejor momento. Ha vivido situaciones muy duras en esos dos años, saber que experimentaron con ella en su infancia, perder a tanta gente querida, descubrir todo lo que podía hacer, que la hiciesen perder su identidad y el colmo de todo que William Bell la expulsase de su cuerpo. Siente que no podría soportar otra experiencia similar, se encuentra agotada, hastiada de que la utilicen para sus fines. Intuye que su vida nunca volverá a ser normal, que jamás podrá ser feliz. Y si alguna vez ha tenido esperanza de serlo ya no podrá recuperarla. Más aún desde que fue al médico por un continuo dolor de cabeza y le detectaron un tumor cerebral. Olivia decidió entonces rechazar todo tratamiento. "No hay tiempo" Peter la necesita y tiene que hacer todo lo posible por ayudarle.

En uno de sus escasos encuentros, en los que apenas se rozan, el tema predominante es que nueva información han conseguido.

- Nada… no saben nada – Asegura Peter taciturno

- Pero ellos tendrían que tener alguna información. Si el objetivo final es que cruces…

- Lo se Olivia, y yo tampoco lo entiendo… y el tiempo corre… Walter ¿no tienes alguna idea para cruzar?

- Lo siento hijo. Lo único que se me ocurre es… Olivia

- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunta Peter

- Que sea ella quien nos ayude a cruzar

- Bien… no me importa, lo haré – contesta ella

- Pero aún no has oído como quiere que lo hagas – protesta Peter

- Con Cortexiphan por supuesto ¿verdad Walter?

- Exacto, y una dosis considerable debo añadir – responde Walter – eso te permitirá abrir una fisura lo suficientemente amplia para que podamos cruzar los tres

- ¿Quieres darle a Olivia una sobredosis de Cortexiphan? Ni hablar, no lo consentiré

- No me importa Peter – dice Olivia resignada

- No te sacrificaré por que yo tenga un problema – responde Peter enfadado

- Eso no ocurrirá – afirma Walter – quizás sufra un leve colapso, pero allí estaremos nosotros para ayudarla

- Un leve colapso – repite Peter asombrado - ¿y no te parece demasiado? No… no

- Quiero hacerlo, es decisión mía y digo que si – Asegura Olivia tajante

- Está bien… no estoy de acuerdo, pero si es lo que quieres… aceptaré tu decisión

- Bien, bien… iré preparándolo todo – Dice Walter entusiasmado

- Tenemos que elegir un lugar donde cruzar, preferiblemente que este alejado del centro de operaciones de la división Fringe, para que en el caso que nos localicen nos de tiempo a escapar – Asegura Olivia

- Estoy de acuerdo – afirma Peter – tampoco quiero que mi padre sepa que estoy allí

- Por lo mismo pienso que no tendríamos que avisar de lo que vamos a hacer, ya tuvimos problemas la última vez… en el parque – Comenta Olivia recordando la emboscada que sufrieron sus compañeros del Cortexiphan

- Excepto Broyles, para que nos cubra ante los demás… - Asegura Peter

- Está bien, le llamaré…

- No…no, los teléfonos pueden estar intervenidos. Acuerda una reunión con él en algún sitio publico… el parque, que puedas tener una visión amplia de los alrededores… para comprobar que nadie esté escuchando vuestra conversación ¿Para cuando estará todo preparado Walter? ¿Cuándo podremos partir?

- Si queréis mañana mismo. Todo depende de Olivia

- Me parece bien… hablaré con Broyles en una hora y le comunicaré lo que vamos a hacer

- ¿Y donde creéis que debemos hacer el cruce? – pregunta Walter

- Tengo una idea – responde Peter – el lago Reiden… o cerca. Desde allí podremos ir a casa de mi madre, estoy seguro que ella aceptará a darnos cobijo

- Es una excelente idea – exclama entusiasmado Walter – Bien… Olivia, descansa esta noche, mañana nos espera un día agotador.

- No te preocupes Walter, lo haré – Contesta ella, aunque sabe que no podrá dormir, ya que últimamente no lo hace pensando en todo lo que está ocurriendo, teme que si cierra los ojos no podrá despertar, y si lo hace quizás no sea ella quien lo haga en su cuerpo, y ese tumor que la amenaza y que ni siquiera sabe si es maligno, pues no quiere saberlo, no limitará sus decisiones, más bien la motivan aún más pues piensa que ya no tiene nada que perder.


	4. Chapter 4

BUSCANDO A OLIVIA

4

Tras su reunión con Broyles, Olivia regresa a su apartamento y se prepara una copa. Ha decidido no tomar la medicación para el dolor de cabeza, no quiere depender de unas pastillas. Allá donde va no podrá conseguirlas, tiene que adaptarse al dolor y lo cierto es que el whisky lo acalla durante un rato. De pronto, alguien llama a la puerta. Extrañada acude a abrir y se encuentra a Peter

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Claro… por supuesto… ¿ocurre algo?

- Creo que te debo una disculpa… por todo lo que ha pasado desde que Bell se fue

- No importa Peter, todo está bien

- No es cierto, he estado ocupado buscando respuestas y creerás que he olvidado lo nuestro, pero no es así Olivia

- Peter, comprendo por lo que estás pasando… no te preocupes

- No quiero que sientas que te he apartado de mi lado, no quiero eso – asegura mientras le acaricia la mejilla – no me he parado a pensar por lo que debes estar pasando tú – Olivia le mira fijamente, no cree que sepa lo que ocurre de verdad, de todas formas no se lo dirá

- Yo estoy bien… No hay ningún problema

- Pero no hemos hablado de cómo te sientes por todo lo que te hizo Bell, ni de lo que está pasando ahora.

- No tienes que pensar en lo que yo crea o deje de creer, tienes todo mi apoyo, estoy a tu lado… en todo.

- No quiero que pienses que vuelvo por ella

- No lo hago Peter, se que quieres proteger a tu hijo y también se que quieres ayudarla. Y te aseguro que lo comprendo

- sólo se trata de eso, quiero que lo entiendas. Tú significas todo para mí, no quisiera perderte por un malentendido – comenta Peter

- Eso no ocurrirá – asegura Olivia esbozando una sonrisa. Peter sonríe a su vez y la besa. Ella le abraza con fuerza, era lo que necesitaba - Quédate aquí esta noche – logra decir mientras sigue besándole

- Lo haré, pero me limitaré a dormir a tu lado, no quiero que mañana estés cansada

- ¿Crees que no podré ayudarte a cruzar? – pregunta indignada Olivia

- No quiero que te perjudique más de lo que estarás. Walter me contó lo que ocurrió con los demás cuando cruzasteis la última vez y no quiero que te pase a ti

- Esta bien – responde resignada ella – me conformaré con tenerte a mi lado – termina diciendo. Por fin siente que su ánimo mejora, aunque el dolor de cabeza permanece, y piensa que quizás se calme si Peter está a su lado.

Al día siguiente se reúnen con Walter y Broyles, que les lleva en su propio coche hasta el lago Reiden.

- No debemos escoger el mismo lugar donde se produjo el primer cruce, seguramente en el Otro Lado estará…

- En cuarentena – termina diciendo Olivia

- Aparte de que es en medio del lago, y que no estará helado, no creo que sea buena idea hacerlo mientras nos ahogamos - bromea Walter

- Creo que este mismo sitio donde estamos es buen lugar – responde Peter

- A mi me parece bien – contesta Walter – por favor, Olivia ¿Puedes descubrirte el brazo? Quisiera aplicarte el Cortexiphan ya.

- ¿Estas seguro que no le hará daño? – Pregunta Peter preocupado

- "No más del que me ha hecho ya" – Piensa Olivia mostrando su brazo a Walter que comienza a inyectarle una serie de dosis del compuesto

- ¿Y como harán para volver? – pregunta Broyles

- Llevo en mi mochila otras tantas dosis de Cortexiphan, más otra cantidad similar de reserva

- ¿Y donde les espero? – pregunta Broyles

- Será mejor que no lo haga, no creo que podamos establecer un punto fijo de regreso – Afirma Peter – le llamaremos… y Broyles, por favor, no le diga a nadie, ni siquiera a Astrid donde estamos.

Mientras Peter habla, Olivia nota como su mano comienza a temblar, siente que el dolor de cabeza aumenta por momentos y una extraña sensación de ahogo le oprime el pecho

- Creo… creo que está pasando –logra decir Oliva

- ¡Rápido Peter! ¡Tómale de la mano! Tranquila Olivia todo va bien – Dice Walter intentando calmar a la agente. Ella le mira con desesperación. "no, nada va bien" piensa angustiada, todo da vueltas a su alrededor, apenas puede ver a Peter, que está a su lado, no siente su mano de pronto todo comienza desvanecerse a su alrededor y no puede evitar desmayarse.


	5. Chapter 5

BUSCANDO A OLIVIA

5

- ¡Olivia! – Grita Peter mientras la sujeta evitando que caiga al suelo - ¿Qué le ocurre Walter?

- No pasa nada, es normal, ha hecho un gran esfuerzo. Le aplicaré una dosis de adrenalina y se recuperará enseguida – Asegura Walter mientras le inyecta en el brazo, lo que consigue que Olivia despierte bruscamente. Peter la abraza preocupado, nunca terminará de acostumbrarse a verla de esa forma. En su interior no quiere que vuelva a sufrir así

- Tenemos que irnos – dice Walter – No sabemos si ya estarán alertados, quizás tengan satélites espías encima de nosotros

- ¿Podrás andar Olivia? – pregunta Peter

- Creo… creo que si – responde ella intentando levantarse, pero apenas puede sostenerse en pie

- Apóyate en mi – dice Peter mientra la ayuda a levantarse y la sujeta por la cintura – tranquila, estoy aquí, no te dejaré – Olivia le mira, intenta sonreír pero sólo consigue una mueca, el dolor de cabeza apenas le deja pensar, es como si un millón de agujas le atravesaran. Y a pesar de todo, de que se encuentran solos en aquel lugar, que tienen que confiar en ellos mismos, no quiere contarle lo que ocurre, no quiere mostrarse débil, no puede hacerlo y menos ahora, tiene que intentar superarse, olvidar el dolor. Debe dejar de sentir para ayudar a Peter, para protegerle en el caso de que sea necesario, y en esas condiciones le será imposible, y no puede aceptarlo. No se rendirá, aunque le vaya la vida en ello.

- Descansemos un momento – dice Peter deteniéndose

- No. Estoy bien – protesta Olivia

- Peter tiene razón, no tienes buena cara – confirma Walter

- Apenas puedes tenerte en pie Olivia – asegura Peter preocupado

- Estamos cerca… debemos llegar cuanto antes, puede que ellos estén ya aquí, tenemos que encontrar un refugio pronto

- Está bien… - contesta Peter no muy conforme – pero no me gusta Olivia, te aseguro que cuando volvamos esto no va a volver a ocurrir – Afirma Peter contrariado

- si… pero ahora estamos aquí… tenemos que seguir y no podemos detenernos por mi culpa

- Olivia está en lo cierto – Interviene Walter – puede que ellos sospechen algo y comiencen a buscar, debemos llegar a la casa cuanto antes, Olivia necesitara reponerse en un sitio seguro

- Como queráis…vamos cariño, ¿no te encuentras mejor? – pregunta mientras la ayuda a andar

- algo mejor… si. – Contesta ella quitándole importancia. Peter le da un beso en la sien y emprende la marcha. Prácticamente lleva a Olivia arrastras, aunque nota los esfuerzos que la agente hace por seguir sus pasos, siente como si se encontrará más débil de lo que Walter preveía y eso le asusta, pocas veces la había visto así, teme que le pase algo más de lo que cuenta. Piensa en la equivocación que ha cometido al involucrarla en esto, debió de convencerla de lo contrario, aunque fuera ella la primera quien quiso hacerlo, pero ahora sabe que tenía que haberlo hecho de otra forma, todo ha sido tan precipitado, debían haberlo planeado mejor, haber encontrado otra forma de cruzar que no fuese arriesgando la vida de Olivia, no quiere perderla, no de esa forma, no en ese lugar.

Tras un rato interminable de camino, vuelven a detenerse, han llegado. Delante de ellos se encuentra la casa de la playa de los Bishop.

- Será mejor que vaya yo primero – dice Peter mientras ayuda a sentarse a Olivia – quiero comprobar que no hay peligro – asegura para marcharse inmediatamente dejando a Walter y Olivia en silencio

- ¿Cómo te encuentras hija?

- Mejor…si…- titubea ella

- Tranquila, son los efectos secundarios. En unas horas te encontrarás como nueva

- Si… si…- contesta ella aunque sabe que no es cierto

- ¿ocurre algo Olivia? – pregunta Walter

- No… ¿por qué? – la agente duda, ¿Qué sospecha Walter?

- Tu palidez… te cuesta recuperar el color, y tus ojos ¿te duele la cabeza?... deja que te tome el pulso

- Si… algo, pero ya te digo Walter, se me pasará

- No, Olivia,… no es normal, desde que Bell se fue me he fijado. Pareces diferente


	6. Chapter 6

BUSCANDO A OLIVIA

6

- ¿A que te refieres? Soy la misma… no me he convertido en nada raro – contesta Olivia extrañada ante la afirmación de Walter

- Tendría que haberte hecho pruebas… un scanner… no me paré a pensar en eso

- No importa Walter… no pasa nada

- Si que pasa, puede que la intrusión de Bell en tu cerebro haya causado daños… ese dolor de cabeza por ejemplo ¡cómo pude ser tan estúpido!... Lo siento Olivia

- Walter… no hace falta que…

- Si, si que es necesario… te he perjudicado a favor de mis propios intereses, no me detuve ante la posibilidad de conseguir tener a Bell de nuevo a mi lado en contra de tu propio bienestar. No tenía que haberte permitido hacer este viaje… De nuevo me he comportado de forma egoísta contigo – Responde el científico nervioso

- Walter…será mejor que te tranquilices… no grites tanto

- Oh, lo siento… tu cabeza

- No… puedes alertar a los vecinos

- Y tanto que lo hace – murmura Peter acercándose – se te oye desde la casa

- ¿Todo bien? – pregunta Olivia

- Si… ven, vas a conocer a mi madre – afirma ayudándola a levantarse - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Me pondré bien… ¿Qué le has dicho?

- La verdad… aunque muy resumida. No te preocupes, está de nuestro lado…ya verás como te gusta

- ¿Y les has dicho que yo estoy aquí también? - pregunta curioso Walter

- si… pero eso ya no le gusta tanto. Así que intenta no hablar demasiado.

Llegan a la casa, Elizabeth les espera en la puerta y con una sonrisa ayuda a Olivia a entrar. Walter se queda asombrado al verla, vienen a su memoria todos aquellos recuerdos de cuando su Elizabeth estaba viva, quiere decir algo, pero es incapaz de pronunciar palabra, sólo puede admirar a la mujer y sentir de nuevo esos sentimientos contradictorios por todo lo que sus acciones han ocasionado.

Volver a estar en este mundo, ver la viva imagen de lo que pudo llegar a ser su mujer, a Olivia sufriendo las consecuencias de sus experimentos, a Peter corriendo el riesgo de ser capturado para ser sacrificado en una máquina infernal y todo por un niño al que ni siquiera conoce.

Elizabeth, al ver a su hijo en la puerta ha sentido como si le diese un vuelco el corazón, le ha hablado de que necesita un refugio para él y para sus amigos, le ha explicado que se trata de su novia y del hombre que le secuestró. Al oír de quien se trataba, su primer impulso ha sido llamar a su marido, para que vengan a detenerle, pero Peter, su hijo, el que perdió cuando era niño, el que volvió para un momento, le ha rogado que no le descubra, pues le necesita, y que en realidad le cuidó como a su propio hijo.

Elizabeth entonces ha aceptado la palabra de Peter, pero le ha dicho que no quiere hablar con él, su dolor aún es grande. Y cuando han entrado, ha visto a la chica tan desvalida, que el ayudarla ha logrado evitar que su mirada se cruce con la de ese hombre, tan parecido a su marido pero a la vez tan diferente. Intentará disimular su nerviosismo, estar en la misma habitación que el hombre que le arrebató la vida es la prueba más difícil a la que se ha visto sometida después de intentar sobrevivir sin su hijo

- Me parece increíble que estés aquí de nuevo. Me siento tan feliz de volver a verte Peter, aunque sea en estas circunstancias. ¿De verdad no quieres que avise a tu padre?

- No… no queremos que sepa que estamos aquí. Es algo complicado de explicar, pero puedo decirte que ni Olivia ni Walter son bien recibidos aquí y que tampoco tiene muy buenos planes para mi

- Entiendo, no te preocupes… podéis confiar en mi. Pero dime ¿Por qué has vuelto?

- Es una larga historia, aunque quizás te puedo decir que la última vez que estuve aquí, Olivia vino a buscarme, tenía información sobre lo que mi padre tenía planeado para mí, por eso me fui… Volví entre otras cosas por ella – dice mientras se sienta al lado de la agente y la abraza. Pero nos tendieron una trampa. Fue apresada y cambiada por su alternativa, por la Olivia de este mundo. Nos engañaron a todos y a mi en especial, se infiltró entre nosotros en todos los sentidos y hace poco nos hemos enterado que ha tenido un hijo… mío.

- Pero… si no hace ni cinco meses que te marchaste

- Por lo que se ve, el Secretario ha estado experimentando con ella – responde Olivia – ha acelerado el embarazo

- Eso es terrible, pobre mujer… ¿Y has vuelto por ella?

- Y por el niño. Ya se que nos engañó, que se burló de mi… de nosotros, pero no se merece que sufra por ser yo quien soy

- Me parece increíble que Walter haya hecho todo eso. No puedo comprender que sea tan cruel… y que tu Olivia, seas tan buena, ayudar a Peter en estas circunstancias ¿no te importa tener que buscar a la mujer que te hizo tanto daño?

- No… lo hago por Peter, me necesita, por que se lo que es que te utilicen, he vivido situaciones parecidas y no me gustaría que nadie pasara por ello – Responde Olivia

- ¿qué es eso? Viene un coche… ¿no será él? – pregunta Peter levantándose y acercándose a la ventana

- No…- contesta Elizabeth – no lo creo, suele avisar antes…de todas formas pasa la mayor del tiempo en la ciudad

- ¡Es la división Fringe! – Exclama Peter ocultándose


	7. Chapter 7

BUSCANDO A OLIVIA

7

- ¿Nos habrán descubierto? – pregunta Olivia levantándose

- Tenemos que ocultarnos – afirma Walter asustado

- Tranquilos… podéis ocultaros en la habitación, no dejaré que entren ahí

- Que Walter y Olivia se oculten, yo estaré escuchando tras la puerta, quiero saber lo que quieren

- No… yo también estaré ahí, por si acaso – asegura Olivia echando mano a su arma

- Comprende que no estás al cien por cien, Olivia

- He estado peor, puedes confiar en mí

- Está bien…ya están llamando a la puerta. Walter… no te muevas de ahí… - ordena Peter mientras se esconde tras la puerta, Olivia se queda a su lado, con el arma preparada. Le sigue doliendo la cabeza, cada vez más fuerte, pero consigue concentrarse lo suficiente como para defenderse si viene el caso

- Puedes abrir – susurra Peter a Elizabeth que obedece y con la mejor de sus sonrisas se encuentra con Lincoln Lee

- Buenos días señora Bishop. Soy agente de la división Fringe

- ¿Hay algún problema? ¿Van a implantar la cuarentena?

-Oh no, tranquila señora Bishop, Hemos recibido una alerta cerca de aquí, el Secretario me ha pedido que me acerque para saber si se encuentra bien.

- muchas gracias, comunique a mi marido que en efecto estoy bien ¿Qué ha ocurrido al final con su alerta?

- Falsa alarma

- Lo que me parece curioso, es que venga sólo usted para una alerta

- Se trataba de un evento de tan bajo nivel que no hacía falta enviar un dispositivo. Sólo he venido yo para considerar si existía un mayor riesgo

- Por supuesto, yo no entiendo como opera Fringe.

- De todas formas ¿Ha visto algo extraño?

- No… ¿Qué es lo que piensan que tengo que ver? ¿Ha entrado algo por la fisura? ¿Debo preocuparme?

- No, no… no hay nada por lo que preocuparse, son simples comprobaciones… nada más

- ¿tienes algún dato en concreto? ¿Residuos o algo así?

- Veo que si sabe de lo que habla. No, tampoco he encontrado indicios

- Gracias – responde Elizabeth sonriendo – ya me siento más tranquila. Por cierto… ¿qué tal se encuentra su compañera? Oli…

- La agente Olivia Dunham, si

- El Secretario me comentó algo sobre que tenía problemas

- No tengo noticias sobre eso. La agente Dunham está de permiso. Bien, señora, gracias por su comprensión

- Salude al Secretario de mi parte

Lincoln sonríe y hace un gesto de afirmación. Elizabeth cierra la puerta y suspira profundamente

- bien, parece que no saben nada – susurra Peter

- No lo creo, ha venido aquí por algo – responde Olivia mientras se sienta en el suelo. El dolor es insoportable

- ¡Olivia! – grita Peter acercándose a ella - ¿qué te ocurre?

- Sólo ha sido un momento… se me pasará

- No digas más eso…- responde Peter – tienes que dejar que te cuidemos. Walter ¿no será por el Cortexiphan? – pregunta al científico que acaba de salir de su escondite

- Podría ser… pero me temo que no se encuentra así sólo por el Cortexiphan

- No hay nada más Walter – miente Olivia – simplemente, mi cuerpo se está recuperando algo más lentamente de lo que pensabas

- Cierto es que has sufrido un gran trauma debido a una excesiva dosis, y luego la adrenalina que te inyecté… pero lo que me preocupa es ese dolor de cabeza

- Con una aspirina bastará – le interrumpe Olivia

- ¿A que te refieres Walter? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

- Puedo llamar a un médico – afirma Elizabeth

- No… no… ¡nos denunciaría! – responde Olivia asustada

- Se trata de alguien de confianza. No te preocupes.

- Está bien – asegura Peter – llámale…Pero no le digas para quien es. Pueden tener intervenidas las comunicaciones

- Seré discreta, tranquilo, John es un buen amigo – Asegura mientras se marcha a otra habitación

- Es fantástico – dice de repente Walter – estar a su lado, ver como hubiera sido ella

- Será mejor que te controles Walter, hasta ahora lo has hecho muy bien – responde Peter

- Bien… - interrumpe Elizabeth entrando en la habitación – John me ha recomendado que vayamos a su clínica. Allí podrá atender a Olivia mucho mejor


	8. Chapter 8

BUSCANDO A OLIVIA

8

- si, tenemos que hacerlo de forma que si Lincoln sigue por aquí que no nos descubra

- Mi coche es suficientemente grande para que os ocultéis. No os preocupéis, John es una buena persona, es de fiar.

Así que, de esa forma, llegan al pueblo. No han visto el coche de Lincoln por ninguna parte. Elizabeth conduce hasta una casa y sin dudar mete el coche en el garaje. Allí, les espera un hombre. Peter, asombrado comprueba que se trata de John Scott

- Olivia – le susurra el joven – deja que te ayude… y prepárate… Vas a llevarte una sorpresa

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con…? Oh, ya entiendo – termina diciendo ella con una sonrisa

- Por lo menos ha logrado que sonrías… creo que estoy celoso – Asegura Peter acariciando el pelo de Olivia que le mira fijamente y esboza una sonrisa

- Sabes que no tienes por que estarlo… - susurra ella

- Bienvenidos, soy John Scott… no se preocupen, aquí estarán seguros

- John es el médico de la familia… y alguien muy especial – asegura sonriendo Elizabeth – Se trata de Olivia – dice dirigiéndose a John – tiene un fuerte dolor de cabeza

- No hay problema, Por favor, síganme, he cerrado la clínica, no nos molestará nadie – afirma para entrar inmediatamente en la casa, Elizabeth vuelve a sonreír y seguidamente le sigue

- Nunca me acostumbrare a esto – murmura Olivia

- Me parece que no sólo se trata del médico de la familia – replica Peter – lo siento Walter

- ¿Qué? Oh, yo no pretendía nada…

- Será mejor que entremos…vamos Olivia ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien… pero esto no hacía falta, de verdad Peter

- No protestes más… quiero estar tranquilo, y lo estaré cuando John diga que es así. No me voy a rendir contigo así como así…- responde mientras la abraza para entrar en la casa.

- Bien, Olivia, por favor, venga conmigo, me gustaría hacerle algunas pruebas. – Dice John

- Me gustaría estar presente – Asegura Walter – será interesante observar como lo hace

- De hecho, estaremos todos en la misma habitación. Lo siento doctor Scott, prefiero no separarme de Olivia

- No hace falta Peter… quizás John… el doctor Scott no quiera… - Asegura Olivia, tiene la esperanza que si John descubre el tumor pueda convencerle para que no se lo cuente a los Bishop

- No importa Olivia – contesta Scott – pueden asistir

- sugiero que le realice un scanner – Interviene Walter

- Tranquilo, el doctor sabe lo que tiene que hacer – responde Peter irritado

Tras una serie de pruebas, John pide a la agente que se tumbe en una camilla, le coloca en la cabeza una redecilla con sensores conectados a un ordenador

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunta Peter desconfiado

- ¿No lo saben? - pregunta asombrado Scott – es curioso

- No son de aquí, ya te lo dije – responde Elizabeth – vienen del centro de Canadá, están algo aislados

- Entiendo – contesta él – Bien… se trata de… como ha dicho ¿un scanner? Es nuestra forma de poder ver lo que ocurre en el cerebro de alguien… y aquí en esta pantalla podremos comprobar los resultados… Bien, aquí está la razón de los dolores de cabeza…Neoplasia

- ¿Un tumor? – Pregunta asustado Peter - ¿cómo… cómo es posible?

- Me temo que se por que es – murmura Walter

- ¿El cortexiphan? – pregunta de nuevo Peter

- Eso… Bell, Olivia ha sufrido muchas agresiones. Creí que la intrusión de Belly no tendría consecuencias, por lo menos en un periodo tan breve

- Pues ya ves que las ha tenido – responde furioso Peter - ¿por qué sólo pensáis en vosotros mismos?

- Lo curioso – interrumpe Scott – es que es muy grande… Debería de estar sufriendo dolores de cabeza extremadamente fuertes desde hace varios días – asegura mientras le quita los sensores a Olivia

- Es más grande… antes no era así – responde Olivia mirando a la pantalla que tiene a su derecha

- ¿Es que lo sabías? - Peter no puede creer lo que está ocurriendo - ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

- Peter… lo siento, no quería molestarte, ya tenías bastantes preocupaciones

- Esto es increíble – acierta a decir Peter

- No tienen por que preocuparse, puedo eliminarlo

- No… no tenemos tiempo – responde Olivia incorporándose

- ¿Cómo que no? – pregunta Peter enfadado. Por supuesto que te lo quitará. Aunque tengamos que quedarnos aquí semanas…

- No puedo permitir eso… no podría estar tranquila, el tiempo corre en nuestra contra, cuanto más sigamos aquí antes nos localizaran

- Si me disculpan – interrumpe John – se que vienen de otro lugar, pero… la eliminación total del tumor es más rápido de lo que piensan, nuestros métodos permiten que se produzca en un hora sin operación alguna, sólo necesitará un ligero sedante y en la recuperación sólo perderá otra hora. Aunque por supuesto en unos días no debería hacer esfuerzos, pero podría llevar una vida totalmente normal


	9. Chapter 9

BUSCANDO A OLIVIA

9

- Eso es maravilloso – responde Walter asombrado - ¿puedo asistir mientras lo hace?

- Por supuesto

- ¿Eso no será peligrosos para Olivia? – pregunta Peter preocupado

- En absoluto. De todas formas hay varios sistemas de control que advierte de cualquier problema – asegura mientras ayuda a Olivia a entrar en una especie de capsula

- ¿Y no podría conseguir una muestra de ese tumor? – Pregunta Walter curioso

- Para eso tendría que abrir… nos llevaría un poco más de tiempo, aunque si lo desean…

- No… Walter ¿no crees que ya es suficiente?

- Está bien – responde decepcionado el científico – No hace falta

- Pero podría darle un informe con el análisis del tumor… mire, aquí lo tiene – Dice Scott entregándole un papel – veo que hay un gran porcentaje de un compuesto desconocido – afirma mientras mira en su pantalla

- ¿Cree que el tumor es debido a eso? – pregunta Peter mientras mira fijamente hacia la máquina en donde se encuentra Olivia

- Si… seguramente – afirma Scott

- ¿Y que una sobredosis puede haber provocado que creciera tanto?

- Por lo que ha dicho su amiga, ya lo tenía, quizás dicho incremento ha ocasionado ese crecimiento anormal

- ¿Y si lo elimina ahora? ¿Y sufre otra sobredosis? ¿Puede volver a aparecer?

- Posiblemente… pero no hay por lo que preocuparse… podemos volver a eliminarlo. La neoplasia dejó de ser mortal hace mucho

- No en el centro de Canadá – afirma Walter enfrascado en su lectura

- Cierto, no recordaba eso, quizás un viaje a alguna zona menos aislada… bien el proceso ha terminado.

- ¿y ahora? ¿Qué ocurrirá? – pregunta Peter

- Debe reposar durante una hora, lo puede hacer en una de las habitaciones destinada a los pacientes.

John entonces acomoda a Olivia en una cama. Peter y Elizabeth la acompañan mientras Walter sigue en el laboratorio estudiando los resultados de los análisis de la agente

- Ahora, no se mueva de aquí… Estaré acompañando a su padre por si me necesitan

- Gracias John – dice Olivia algo somnolienta

- Espera Doctor Scott me gustaría hablar contigo – afirma Elizabeth saliendo tras John

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunta Peter sentándose en la cama

- Extraña… aunque la cabeza ya no me duele.

- dime por que lo has hecho ¿Por qué arriesgar tu vida de esa forma?

- Me necesitabais para cruzar… no podía fallaros

- No, Olivia, no a costa de tu vida. No vuelvas a hacerlo ¿de acuerdo?

- Bien… - contesta ella todavía aturdida

- ¿Puedo confiar en que no me ocultarás nada más?

- Si… si, tranquilo

- Ya…- afirma Peter desconfiado - ¿necesitas algo?

- Tengo algo de sed

- Está bien, enseguida vuelvo… no te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien – le dice mientras la besa en la frente. Se va entonces dejando a Olivia pensando en todo lo que ha ocurrido. Cierra los ojos intentando descifrar sus sentimientos. Sabía que se arriesgaba a perder la vida, pero ¿no es para lo que la prepararon? Para ser un soldado, para proteger con su vida a los demás.

Piensa que esa es y será su vida. Qué nunca podrá descansar y que sólo lo hará cuando su vida acabe. Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta que se abre. Peter ha vuelto. Abre los ojos esperando verle y a quien se encuentra es a Lincoln. Asustada, se incorpora, aunque aún se encuentra muy débil. Busca su arma con la mirada, pero no está. Seguro que Peter se la llevó. Ahora siente que está perdida.  
>...<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

BUSCANDO A OLIVIA

10  
>- Tranquila – la calma Lincoln – no vengo a hacerte daño<p>

- ¿Qué… que quieres? ¿Cómo nos has encontrado?

- No habéis sido tan cuidadosos como pensabais. Dejasteis un rastro de energía residual de la fisura. Sólo he tenido que seguirla

- ¿Has venido tu solo?

- Si… lo cierto es que no ha sido un problema. Astrid me avisó de una anomalía de bajo nivel cerca del lago Reiden. No ha hecho falta montar un operativo.

- ¿Vas a detenernos?

- No sólo quiero saber por que habéis venido

- A buscarla a ella. Creemos que está en peligro ¿me equivoco?

- Sospechamos algo… - Lincoln se ve interrumpido por la irrupción de Peter que entra en la habitación empuñando el arma de Olivia. Lincoln eleva sus manos para indicarle que no está armado

- Tranquilo amigo – dice Lincoln intentando suavizar la situación – vengo a ayudaros

- Tiene razón, Peter. No ha venido a detenernos

- ¿cómo puedo estar seguro? – pregunta ceñudo el joven

- Si no fuera así, ya tendrías al ejército ahí fuera, rodeando el edificio. Puedes bajar el arma. Estoy de vuestra parte

- ¿Por qué? – vuelve a preguntar Peter sin bajar el arma

- Por la misma razón que vosotros. No me fío del Secretario. Me contó lo que te hizo – le dice a la agente – que te cambió con nuestra Olivia para infiltrarla en tu mundo, y aunque eso no lo dijo, se que te manipuló para que creyeras que eras ella

- ¿Y no te dijo que quiso matarla sacándola el cerebro? ¿Cómo no sabes eso? – interviene Peter enfadado

- El Secretario oculta muchas cosas aún – responde Lincoln

- Broyles me ayudo a escapar – comenta Olivia – supongo que no seguirá al mando de la división

- Olivia…- interrumpe Peter, no quiere contarle la verdad sobre como encontraron al coronel. Hace un gesto a Lincoln para que comprenda que ella no sabe la verdad- Creo que es hora de que nos marchemos

- Yo puedo llevaros – contesta Lincoln – hasta Nueva York

- ¿Por qué allí? – pregunta intrigado Peter

- Por la simple razón de que Olivia y su hijo están allí.

- ¿cómo? No entiendo. Creí que… - Olivia está confusa

- Se encuentra en casa de su madre. No está huyendo como piensas. Después de que diera a luz en aquella tienda, me llamó a través de Henry el taxista…no entendía como llegó hasta allí, estaba muy desorientada

- Pero entonces… no está escondida.

- No, para nada… hasta el Secretario sabe donde está. Él ya la ha visitado en alguna ocasión incluso

- No…no lo entiendo. ¿Para que nos quieres entonces?

- Ya os lo he dicho… no nos fiamos del Secretario… no sabemos que intenciones tiene para el hijo de Olivia. Por eso tenemos que unirnos para ayudarla. Dejad que os lleve hasta ella

- Supongo que es una buena idea – afirma Peter

- Puedo llevaros evitando las zonas peligrosas. Hay lugares que han desaparecido totalmente, yo conozco las rutas más seguras

- ¿Te fías de él Olivia?

- Si… si que lo hago – responde ella

- Bien… entonces iré a avisar a Walter de que nos vamos. ¿Cómo te encuentras Olivia?

- Algo cansada… pero estoy segura que me recuperaré – dice mientras se levanta de la cama y permanece sentada durante unos segundos. Nota como aún no ha recuperado las fuerzas

- No te preocupes, ve a avisar a quien sea. Yo ayudare a Olivia – comenta Lincoln. Peter le mira desconfiado y se acerca a la agente, le devuelve su arma a la vez que la besa en la mejilla

- ten cuidado – le susurra al oído – ahora vuelvo  
>...<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

BUSCANDO A OLIVIA

11

Lincoln y Olivia se quedan solos entonces. El agente ofrece su mano a la mujer, lo que ella acepta. Aún se siente algo mareada

- ¿Es que estás herida?

- No… no te preocupes, ya estoy recuperada. ¿Me dirás donde está Broyles?

- ¿cómo?

- He visto el gesto de Peter cuando he preguntado por él. ¿Qué es lo que no me queréis contar?

- Por mi parte sólo puedo decir que desapareció. Encontraron su coche cerca de la zona límite. Y ahora entiendo porqué, si dices que te ayudo a escapar. Aunque ya no se es lo que Peter oculta

- Puedo imaginarlo. – Responde taciturna

- ¿Piensas que lo mataron?

- Estoy segura. Lo iban a hacer conmigo… para intercambiarme con ella… lo último que sentí antes de cruzar fueron disparos – recuerda Olivia triste

- El Secretario no se anda por las ramas – responde pensativo Lincoln mientras acompaña a la agente fuera de la casa

- Comprendería que cambiases de idea con respecto a ayudarnos

- No, quiero hacerlo. No me parece justo lo que el Secretario hizo, ni tampoco estoy de acuerdo con algunas de sus decisiones

- Bien – dice Peter encontrándose con ellos – Walter por fin se ha decidido, está tan fascinado con todos los inventos de este mundo que…Entonces Olivia ¿estás dispuesta a emprender la marcha?

- Por supuesto – afirma ella

- ¡Olivia! – la llama John Scott – un momento por favor. No me parece recomendable que se marche en sus condiciones

- Tranquilo, descansaré en el coche y así me recuperaré

- sus análisis de sangre muestran una alta concentración de ese compuesto…

- Cortexiphan – ratifica Walter saliendo de la casa cargado con una gran mochila – no pasa nada

- Pero…pero es…- murmura Lincoln asombrado

- El Walter de mi mundo. Si, espero que no suponga un problema - indica Peter

- No, claro…no

- bien – Sigue diciendo John – Sólo quiero indicar que tal dosis puede terminar afectado a su sistema nervioso a largo plazo

- ¿Y si se le proporciona otra dosis parecida o mayor? – pregunta Peter

- No puedo asegurarlo, pero posiblemente… la muerte

- Eso no ocurrirá – contesta Walter – No conoce tan bien sus efectos como los conocemos nosotros

- Gracias doctor Scott, pero Walter tiene razón… - responde Olivia

- No puedo decir más – contesta pensativo John – tenga estas vitaminas, para completar el proceso de recuperación. No me queda más que desearle suerte.

- Gracias por todo – Olivia acepta el ofrecimiento con una leve sonrisa

- Así que os marcháis ya – asegura Elizabeth acercándose a Olivia – Espero que todo salga bien hija, os echaré de menos

- Me ha encantado conocerla. Me hubiera gustado hacerlo en otras circunstancias

- Quizás tengamos más oportunidades, nunca se sabe – asegura Elizabeth sonriendo – Peter, hijo, cuida de ella, por favor

- Por supuesto que lo haré – contesta el joven abrazándola

- Será mejor que os vayáis antes de que me ponga a llorar – dice Elizabeth separándose de su hijo

- Pensaré siempre en ti – se despide Peter entrando en el coche.

Olivia mira por última vez a John Scott, que la saluda con la mano a modo de despedida, y siente una punzada de dolor en el corazón. Recuerda aquellos tiempos donde vivía en la ignorancia, donde no existían todos esos problemas en los que se ha visto involucrada durante esos dos años, y mientras se aleja en el coche, piensa que, en esos días, en los que quizás si se sintió feliz.

Ella vivía tranquila, sin Universos paralelos, ni secretos, ni engaños. Cree que su vida ya no volverá a ser lo misma, jamás podrá recuperar esos momentos, por que ella ya no es la misma. Cierra los ojos, mientras se apoya en el hombro de Peter, éste la abraza y en ese justo momento, siente un poco de paz, es lo que quiere, descansar tranquila sin pensar que a la vuelta de la esquina le espera el peligro. No, no quiere pensar en eso, ahora no.

- ¿qué llevas en esa mochila Walter? – pregunta Peter

- Oh nada, el cortexiphan y alguna cosilla más

- No habrás robado nada de la clínica de John ¿verdad?

- No – responde Walter ofendido - no, claro que no

- ¿Va todo bien ahí atrás? – Pregunta Lincoln mientras conduce – Siento que tengan que ir los tres juntos. Pero así evitaremos que les identifiquen

- No importa, estamos bien – contesta Peter

- ¿Se encuentra bien Olivia?

- Se…ha dormido – responde el joven – mejor… ha pasado por mucho durante estos días. Se merece descansar un poco… ¿tardaremos mucho en llegar?


	12. Chapter 12

BUSCANDO A OLIVIA

12

- Apenas una hora, últimamente la circulación está restringida. No hay mucho tráfico

- ¿Por qué? – pregunta intrigado Peter

- El ritmo de aparición de los Vórtices se ha incrementado. Estamos es situación crítica. Pero tranquilo, nos encontramos lejos de esa zona. Y de todas formas, somos unos privilegiados, tenemos información de primera mano. Si surge algo, Astrid nos avisará desde la División

- Estupendo – murmura Peter – y dime… ¿Cómo se encontraba Olivia cuando volvió?

- ¿Te refieres a mi Olivia? ¿Cuándo regresó de tu universo? Ni siquiera sabía que se había ido. Cuando me enteré de lo ocurrido me puse a pensar en como se comportaba, quizás parecía algo melancólica, pero lo achaqué a la ausencia de Frank.

- Su novio – responde Peter

- su ex novio… Se marchó en cuanto supo lo del embarazo

- Supongo que no lo pasaría bien – comenta Peter

- Bueno… Olivia es única. No hay obstáculos para ella, no hace como el resto de nosotros, avanza sin mirar hacia atrás. Siguió adelante, además tenía algo más en que pensar

- ¿Y como dejó que mi padre la metiera en eso de acelerar el embarazo?

- Ni idea, desde que comenzaron con el proyecto, por llamarlo de alguna forma, dejó de trabajar. Estaba recluida en su apartamento, sólo podía hablar con ella por teléfono y además eran llamadas controladas. Creí que era voluntario, por eso me extraño que se escapara, lo curioso es que no recordaba como había llegado hasta el Barrio Chino

- Quizás por que no era ella – afirma Walter distraído con su mochila

- No entiendo ¿Qué significa eso – responde Lincoln

- Es algo complicado de explicar. – Asegura Peter besando a Olivia que sigue dormida

- ¿Acaso tu Olivia lo hizo? Pero… ¿Cómo…?

- Experimentos que no se volverán a repetir – Afirma Peter mirando a Walter que sonríe tímidamente

- ¿Así os enterasteis de lo que estaba ocurriendo? – Pregunta asombrado Lincoln

- si… - responde Peter taciturno, comienza a ver a lo lejos las Torres Gemelas, y algo en su interior se remueve, cada vez se encuentran más cerca de ella y de su hijo. No sabe como reaccionará cuando la encuentre, aunque tiene claro cuales son sus sentimientos a pesar de que recuerda como conectó con ella cuando creía que se trataba de Olivia, la que tiene al lado, a la que ama de verdad, y ahí no se siente confuso en absoluto, aunque no haya vivido con ella aquellos momentos que compartió con la otra y le hicieron sentir tan feliz

- Estamos llegando a Tarrytown, aquí vive Marilyn, la madre de Olivia

- Pero ella está allí – afirma Peter - Dijiste que en su apartamento la tenían vigilada. ¿Y aquí no? ¿No nos estarás tendiendo una trampa?...Olivia…despierta…- dice Peter nervioso

- ¿Qué… qué ocurre? ¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunta ella somnolienta

- Creo que tenemos un problema… déjame tu arma

- No… tranquilo… todo está bien – intenta calmarle Lincoln

- ¿Quieres que nos atrapen en su casa? ¿No crees que no se darán cuenta de que llegamos? – pregunta mientras dirige el arma de Olivia hacia él

- No, no se trata de eso

- ¿Entonces de que se trata? ¿Cómo íbamos a entrar en la casa sin ser vistos?

- He recibido un mensaje de la División, se han llevado a Olivia. Allí ya no queda nadie.

- Cada vez mejor…- responde aún más furioso Peter

- ¿Por qué no nos lo has dicho? – Pregunta confusa la agente – no creo que sea bueno eso de ir ocultando información, y menos estando en la situación en la que nos encontramos

- Lo recibí hace un momento… iba a llevaros a un lugar seguro antes de eso. Pero he considerado que ya no hacía falta… Pensé que os gustaría saber lo que había ocurrido

- ¿Y tú no lo sabes? ¿No te lo han dicho en ese mensaje? – vuelve a preguntar Peter con el arma aún en las manos

- Era escueto, sólo decía que la habían trasladado. Será mejor que bajes esa pistola, confía en mí, todos estamos en el mismo bando – asegura Lincoln. Peter mira a Olivia que asiente con la cabeza logrando que el joven le devuelva su arma.

- Entonces ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

- Ya hemos llegado. Esta es la casa… Será mejor que esperéis aquí, voy a comprobar que no queda ningún equipo de vigilancia. Voy a acercarme a la casa a hablar con Marilyn ¿De acuerdo? ¿Peter?

- Está bien – acepta el joven – ten en cuenta que tenemos un buen ángulo de visión desde aquí…y deja las llaves

- las tienes en el contacto. Pero no tienes por que preocuparte – dice mientras baja del vehículo y se dirige hacía la casa


	13. Chapter 13

BUSCANDO A OLIVIA

13

Lincoln llama a la puerta, y tras unos segundos de espera, se abre ligeramente, el agente mantiene una corta conversación con alguien a quien no pueden ver desde el coche. La puerta se cierra y Lincoln vuelve al coche

- Bien… ¿qué te ha contado? ¿Cómo ha ocurrido?

- Está bastante asustada… no ha podido decirme, sólo que se la han llevado a la Isla de la Libertad – responde distraído Lincoln

- Me gustaría hablar con ella – afirma Olivia. Se siente preocupada por la madre de su alternativa, recuerda el cariño con la que la trató cuando se encontraba atrapada aquí, aunque no supiese que no estaba tratando con su hija.

- Tiene razón, quizás pueda contarnos algo – responde Peter

- ¿Y no estará vigilada? – pregunta Walter

- No, han abandonado la zona, ya no queda nadie aquí – asegura Lincoln – le he dicho que estáis aquí… así que podéis entrar, no le importa, de hecho quiere veros.

Marilyn les recibe atónita, sobre todo al ver a Olivia, no sabe que decir.

- Es… es…increíble – titubea - ¿cómo es que eres igual que ella? ¿Y usted? – pregunta dirigiéndose a Walter - ¿Cómo es que es igual al Secretario? ¿Qué está pasando aquí Lincoln?

- Es por ellos que Olivia ha tenido problemas, Marilyn – asegura el agente

- Relativamente – interrumpe Walter – eso no es del todo cierto… aunque pensándolo mejor…si, es verdad

- Es algo difícil de explicar, lo mejor es ir al grano – afirma Lincoln – son de un Universo Paralelo

- ¡¿Qué? – exclama la mujer

- Yo soy la alternativa de su hija. Y ya nos conocemos – interviene Olivia - ¿recuerda cuando sufrí aquel colapso? Entré aquí gritando que mi verdadera madre estaba muerta, que este no era mi mundo

- si, lo recuerdo… al final recapacitaste… pero… ¿eras tú? ¿Cómo…?

- El Secretario manipuló mi mente para convencerme de que era ella, a mí y a los demás

- ¿Y por qué? No puedo entenderlo

- quería conseguir información…Además su hija estaba en mi mundo, haciéndose pasar por mi

- ¿cómo pudo hacer eso mi hija? – pregunta incrédula

- Era su misión...por orden del Secretario se infiltró entre nosotros de tal forma que todos estábamos convencidos de que se trataba de nuestra Olivia – asegura Peter mirando a la agente que evita mirarle – Ahí se quedó embarazada

- ¿Es… usted el padre de mi nieto?

- Si señora… aunque yo no supe nada hasta hace unos días… creemos que ella y su hijo están en peligro

- Así que es el hijo del Secretario…ahora entiendo tantas atenciones

- ¿Por qué se la han llevado a la Isla de la Libertad? – pregunta Peter

- No lo se… de repente han entrado con todas sus armas, han mencionado algo sobre su seguridad. Ha sido todo tan rápido… - comenta Marilyn mientras se sienta en el sofá – me siento tan confusa aún… la ayudareis ¿verdad?

- Para eso estamos aquí – responde Olivia sentándose junto a ella y tocando sus manos – todo saldrá bien, ya verá

- No puedo entender como mi hija se llegó a involucrar en esto… Sólo puedo decir que lo siento… aquel día vi tu sufrimiento y era real… No se como no puede darme cuenta de lo que pasaba

- Tranquila, ya pasó todo

- No hija, no ha terminado… hay un niño en medio de todo esto… y temo que sea el detonante de algo horrible

- ¿Por qué piensa eso? – pregunta Walter inquieto

- Sospechamos algo… - contesta Lincoln – Olivia me contó que parte de la misión fue recuperar una pieza para una extraña máquina, que servía para defender nuestro Universo… poca gente conoce su existencia

- ¿Y creen que Walternativo pueda utilizar al niño para activar la Máquina? – pregunta el científico cada vez más asustado

- ¿es posible eso Walter? – Peter no puede llegar a comprender como harían eso

- Si que podrían… pero es muy pequeño para… a no ser que…

- ¿qué es lo que piensas Walter? – pregunta Olivia preocupada.

- Han acelerado su gestación…¿por qué no hacerlo con su crecimiento?

- ¡No pueden hacer eso! – exclama asustada Marilyn

- Ya lo hemos visto antes – afirma Walter

- Está bien… tenemos que hacer algo ya – Asegura tajante Peter

- Eso significaría que tendríamos que entrar en el Departamento de Defensa, ir a la Isla de la Libertad… Y no es tan fácil

- Puedo facilitarles la entrada. Sólo tengo que proveerles de tarjetas Showme. Puedo indicar que forman parte de la División Fringe – Dice mientras saca su ordenador de bolsillo y comienza a teclear

- ¿Y son seguros? ¿No los descubrirán? – pregunta Peter desconfiado


	14. Chapter 14

BUSCANDO A OLIVIA

14

- No…soy el jefe de Fringe ahora, tengo autorización para hacerlo

- No queremos que corras peligro Lincoln – asegura Olivia

- Tranquila, no pasará nada… Bien, he dado la orden para que puedan entrar en la Isla sin problemas. Aquí tienen sus tarjetas provisionales – dice mientras va sacando de la impresora del mini ordenador las tarjetas y se las entrega a cada uno – las necesitaran para moverse por aquí

- Lo siento – Afirma Peter – pero todo esto me sigue pareciendo muy extraño. Espero que no nos estés tendiendo una trampa

- soy al primero que le interesa que Olivia se encuentre bien. No me gustaría perderla.

- ¿Y que hacemos con mi mochila? – pregunta Walter preocupado

- No se preocupe, en su Showme indicaré que la lleva. No la registraran

- ¿Así de fácil? - vuelve a preguntar Peter

- No te preocupes… se trata del procedimiento normal en este lugar.

- ¿Y que ocurrirá después? – Pregunta Marilyn – si lográis encontrar a Olivia y a mi nieto

- Podemos llevárnoslos a casa – Asegura Walter

- ¿Quieres decir a nuestro Universo? – pregunta Olivia

- Me parece bien – responde Lincoln

- Pero no les volveremos a ver – protesta Marilyn

- Aunque estarán a salvo – Afirma Peter

- ¿Y el equilibrio del Universo? ¿Cómo podremos estar las dos en el mismo lugar? – pregunta inquieta Olivia

- De eso ya nos ocuparemos en su momento – responde Walter – pero no te preocupes, todo se solucionará

- Bien – interviene Lincoln – Será mejor que nos marchemos ya. Gracias Marilyn por todo.

- Por favor – ruega la mujer – tened mucho cuidado. Cuiden de mi hija y de mi nieto.

- No se preocupe – responde Olivia mientras la abraza – todo irá bien, se lo prometo

- Gracias hija, confío en ti…que tengas mucha suerte – contesta Marilyn. Y Olivia sabe que la va a necesitar, pues a pesar de que se encuentra mejor, que ya no tiene la amenaza del tumor, intuye que no volverá a ver su mundo.

Cree que la afirmación de Walter sobre solucionar el problema de tener a dos Olivias en el mismo lado, tendrá fácil arreglo. Todavía siente los efectos del Cortexiphan en su cuerpo, nota como circula por sus venas envenenándola poco a poco. Aún no ha recuperado toda su energía después de la "operación".

Se siente agotada, y a pesar de la promesa que le hizo a Peter, no lo dirá. Todo está en marcha ya y no será ella quien retrase la operación. Pero no le importa, por que sabe que cuando vuelvan a casa, si es que logra llevar a la otra Olivia y a su hijo, si es que sobrevive al cruce, sabe que su vida ya no será lo misma.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor Olivia? – pregunta Peter interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- Si, no te preocupes… mucho mejor – contesta ella mientras en el coche ve como se acercan a la ciudad. No tiene buenos recuerdos de la última vez que estuvo allí

- Espero que no me estés ocultando nada… ¿Te duele la cabeza o algo parecido?

- No, te lo aseguro…quizás algo cansada, pero es normal después de que te quiten un tumor ¿no crees? – Contesta esbozando una sonrisa - ¿no te parece increíble lo terrible que parece este Nueva York? – pregunta intentado desviar el tema

- Sabiendo lo que ocurre allí, si…Zonas en cuarentena…

- Faltas de oxigeno – continua ella – y el peligro de desaparecer de un momento a otro en un vórtice o en ámbar

- Y que Walternativo está allí – interviene Walter – y seguramente la Máquina también… y eso es lo que mas temo en estos momentos – susurra para sí

- Lo que me preocupa es el cruce – comenta Peter – si Olivia ya tuvo problemas con la dosis que le diste para ayudarnos a nosotros… ¿qué ocurrirá ahora que seguramente seamos más?

- Uno y un cuarto – responde Walter con una sonrisa

- No es para tomárselo a broma – replica Peter enfadado

- Tienes que considerar que la masa de un bebé no implica demasiado esfuerzo – responde Walter

- No estoy de acuerdo, Walter. Aunque Olivia tuviese que cruzar sólo con el bebé ya sería demasiado esfuerzo para ella

- No importa Peter – interrumpe la agente – todo estará bien

- No, Olivia, lo más seguro es que Walter tenga que suministrarte más Cortexiphan – responde el joven molesto  
>- Exactamente y calculando la proporción…quizás 8 dosis más.<p>

- Tranquilo… simplemente estaré fuera de juego unos días – Asegura Olivia sin creérselo ella misma

- No quiero que te ocurra nada, no quiero perderte

- Eso no pasará… de todas formas estarás ocupado con tu hijo

- ¿piensas que voy a apartarte de mi lado por ellos? Eres la mujer que amo Olivia ¿es que no comprendes eso?

- Bien pareja – interrumpe Lincoln – hemos llegado a Nueva York. Y se que es horrible, pero tenemos que hacer una parada.


	15. Chapter 15

BUSCANDO A OLIVIA

15  
>- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunta Olivia<p>

- He recibido una alerta ámbar, a dos calles de distancia. Como jefe de la División Fringe tengo que acudir… si no os importa os dejaré aquí, sería raro aparecer con vosotros.

- ¿Así por las buenas? ¿Y si te retrasas? ¿O no puedes venir? ¿Cómo sabremos si ha ocurrido algo? – Inquiere Peter, que sigue desconfiando de Lincoln

- Tienes razón, toma un intercomunicador, sólo tengo este ahora, de esta forma estaremos en contacto ¿Sabes como funciona?

- Si – Afirma Peter mientras se lo pone en la oreja

- Esperar por aquí, no os marchéis muy lejos. En cuanto vea lo que ocurre, volveré

- Ten cuidado – Le pide Olivia mientras se baja del coche

- No te preocupes, seguro que no será nada – Dice Lincoln para a continuación marcharse dejando a los tres mirando como se aleja

- No me gusta ese tipo – afirma Peter

- Es una buena persona… me ayudo cuando estuve aquí, es de fiar – responde la agente

- Si, pero creía que eras su Olivia – dice Walter mirando a su alrededor – tengo hambre

- ¿cómo puedes pensar en comer ahora? – pregunta enfadado Peter – de todas formas no disponemos de dinero

- Aquí no hace falta – contesta Olivia – tiene su tarjeta showme…

- Lo se, pero opino que lo mejor sería no utilizarla – Asegura Peter

- Si, tienes razón, quizás pueda la alerta de alguna forma, aunque… - Olivia se queda pensativa

- ¿qué ocurre?

- tengo una idea – comenta ella mientras se dirige hacia una parada de taxi, y se mete en uno de ellos

- Pero… si no podemos comprar, tampoco podremos ir en taxi – se queja Walter

- Será mejor que vayamos con ella

- ¿Tú crees que el tumor ha podido afectarle algo? ¿Qué se haya vuelto algo loca?

- No digas tonterías – Dice Peter mientras sube al vehículo

- ¡ah! ¡hola! - Saluda Olivia – mira Henry, te presento a Peter

- Vaya, el famoso Peter. Encantado…

- Igualmente…¿Cómo que famoso? Ah…bueno… el secuestro

- No…Olivia me habló de usted… ¿Qué secuestro? – pregunta intrigado Henry

- Hazme un sitio hijo – Pide Walter entrando en el coche

- ¡el Secretario! ¡Señor!... esto… es todo un honor, señor – titubea el taxista

- Tranquilo hijo, no soy él

- ¿Se trata de…?

- Su alternativo, si – confirma Olivia

- Mira… lo cierto es que todo esto me viene muy grande… ya me parecía raro verte el otro día toda embarazada, ayudarte a traer a tu hijo al mundo y que luego renegases de mí, diciendo que no me conocías.

- siento que te veas involucrado en todo esto

- Y bien… ¿en que puedo ayudarte ahora?

- Tengo hambre – interrumpe Walter

- Entiendo… ahora vuelvo… Me vas a arruinar amiga

- Lo siento – se excusa Olivia sonriendo mientras Henry sale del coche

- Por lo que se ve hiciste amigos cuando estuviste aquí – comenta Peter sorprendido por el cambio de humor de la agente

- Si, por la fuerza más bien – responde ella sonriendo tímidamente – De hecho, era la única persona en la que podía confiar… aparte de Broyles… ¿por qué no me dijiste la verdad de lo que le ocurrió?

- Ese Lincoln es un bocazas – protesta Peter

- ¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás que es lo que ocurrió con el Coronel?

- No creo que sea un buen momento para… - Peter se interrumpe por que de repente comienzan a oírse gritos en la calle

- ¿Qué está pasando ahí fuera? – se pregunta el joven saliendo del coche. Walter y Olivia le siguen para comprobar estupefactos como una gran nube se lo va tragando todo

- ¡Corran! – Grita un hombre a sus espaldas - ¡ámbar! ¡Quedaran atrapados!

- Será mejor que hagamos caso… ¡Olivia! ¡Vamos! – grita Peter al comprobar como la agente no se mueve

- Pero… Henry… ¡no podemos dejarle! – exclama ella

- Ya es demasiado tarde… ¡no podemos hacer nada! – dice Peter tirando de Olivia que no deja de mirar aterrada la gran nube

- ¡venid por aquí! – Lincoln les llama desde su coche. Rápidamente entran en el vehículo. Olivia permanece callada, no puede dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido, en que, quizás Henry haya muerto por su culpa, si ella no hubiera estado allí, si no se hubiera acercado a saludarle, ahora estaría en su taxi, huyendo de la cuarentena, seguramente para reunirse con su familia


	16. Chapter 16

BUSCANDO A OLIVIA

16  
>- ¿qué es lo que ha pasado? – Pregunta Peter volviendo la mirada para comprobar que el peligro ha desaparecido<p>

- Se trataba de una alerta de nivel 1. El peligro era tan inminente que no ha dado tiempo a evacuar la zona. Siento no haber podido avisar

- ¿Cuándo se sabrá quienes han quedado atrapados? – pregunta Olivia con la voz temblorosa

- Quizás en una hora cuando la zona esté asegurada y el equipo pase el Scanner para que lea las tarjetas Showme. ¿Por qué? ¿Conoces a alguien que haya podido quedar ambarizado?

- Si – susurra Olivia cerrando los ojos. Siente que no tiene fuerzas para hablar. De nuevo ha perdido a un amigo, alguien que la ayudó sin pedir nada a cambio. Peter observa como la mujer se sumerge en su dolor y acaricia su mano, intentando darle ánimos.

- Seguro que ha escapado. No te preocupes – Afirma él, Olivia asiente levemente, pero en su interior sabe que no es verdad, y eso hace que su sufrimiento sea mayor, no quiere llorar, no puede. Les espera una dura prueba, entrar en el Departamento de Defensa no va a ser tan fácil como Lincoln asegura, por lo menos para ella no será agradable volver a pisar el lugar donde prácticamente iban a matarla, pensar en que va a recorrer de nuevo esos pasillos vuelve a estremecerla

- Estamos llegando. He traído algo para que los sistemas de vigilancia no les reconozcan tan fácilmente. Doctor Bishop, por favor, ahí tiene una barba postiza…Peter y Olivia tienen una peluca cada uno…

- Yo rubio, y tu pelo negro y corto, te queda genial cariño – afirma Peter divertido aunque sólo consigue una mueca de Olivia – todo saldrá bien, ya verás – termina diciendo mientras le coloca mejor la peluca.

Quiere hacerle entender que sabe por lo que está pasando, siente como suyo su dolor por la pérdida de Henry, y desearía no encontrarse en esa situación, rodearla con sus brazos, amarla sabiendo que no hay ningún peligro que les amenace. No quiere verla sufrir, nunca más. Tiene miedo de volver a perderla. Como también teme el momento de encontrarse con la otra Olivia, cree tener claros sus sentimientos, aunque aún recuerda como conectó con ella, cuando creía que se trataba de su Olivia y piensa en que aquellos momentos que aún no ha tenido con la mujer que tiene al lado, pero que desea tener con toda su alma. Nunca nadie podrá discutirle que la ama

- Bien, hemos llegado – Asegura Lincoln – tenemos que bajar del coche. Nos trasladaremos en barco hasta la Isla. No se preocupen, he comprobado que no hay alerta alguna sobre intrusos… Sean discretos y no tendremos problemas. Y no se separen de mí

- Será mejor que estemos atentos – susurra Peter – todo está resultando demasiado fácil

- Lo se, a mi también me lo parece. A pesar de todo ¿no crees que si hubieran querido atraparnos no lo habrían hecho ya? – contesta Olivia

- ¿sigues fiándote de él? – Pregunta Peter acercándose a Olivia intentando que Lincoln no le oiga

- Tenemos que hacerlo – responde Olivia resignada – ya es demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Será mejor que le sigamos, de esa forma pasaremos el primer control con mayor seguridad. Procura fijarte en los centinelas, mantente alerta a cualquier gesto que hagan, así quizás podamos descubrir algo

- Si, tienes razón… lo mejor es seguir adelante. Un momento… antes de entrar… ocurra lo que ocurra, te quiero.

- Lo se – responde ella sonriendo tímidamente – yo… también te quiero, ya verás como todo sale bien – dice mientras roza su mano – ahora vamos con Lincoln, no quiero que sospechen por nuestro retraso

Tras pasar el primer control sin problemas, intentando descubrir cualquier cosa en los soldados que les parezca extraño, sin encontrar nada que les delate, suben al barco que les llevará hasta la Isla de la Libertad

- Quizás el joven tenga razón, y no sepan que estamos aquí – afirma Walter nervioso

- Espero que sea así – responde Peter taciturno – ¿Y ahora Lincoln? ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para encontrarla?

- Lo cierto es que he hablado con ella. No está tan aislada como creíamos

- ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que nos ocultas continuamente información? ¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes?


	17. Chapter 17

BUSCANDO A OLIVIA

17

- No han preguntado – responde Lincoln – de todas formas nuestro primer objetivo es entrar, pasar los dos controles que nos quedan, luego ya nos ocuparíamos de eso

- Y hablando de entrar – pregunta Olivia - ¿No sería raro llegar todos juntos? Y más aún… contigo, el jefe de la división Fringe

- Como Olivia está de baja, Charlie de permiso por su revisión mensual, he formado un nuevo equipo, y vosotros dos - dice refiriéndose a Peter y Olivia – mis nuevos compañeros

- ¿Y no sería raro no presentarnos ante el Secretario para presentarnos?

- No, sois temporales, no hace falta

- ¿Y entonces yo quien soy? – pregunta Walter

- Un visitante… simplemente eso.

- ¿y mi mochila? No puedo dejarla, la necesito

- No se preocupe, en su showme está indicada

- ¿Es necesario? – pregunta Peter

- Si no quiere que la revisen cuando lleguemos, si que lo es

- Y a pesar de los disfraces ¿no nos reconocerán? Supongo que tendrán programas de reconocimiento facial

- si entran conmigo, no. Tranquilos, no se preocupen, todo saldrá bien

- Y bien… ¿Qué te ha contado Olivia? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

- Simplemente hemos mantenido una conversación superficial. Las comunicaciones están intervenidas, y no podemos arriesgarnos… cuando ya estemos dentro, cuando hayamos superado el resto de controles, volveré a llamarla para que nos diga donde se encuentra

- Sigo pensando que todo está resultando demasiado fácil… Te aseguro Lincoln que como no estés metiendo en una trampa te mataré – amenaza Peter

- No tendrás que hacerlo. Olivia es muy importante para mí. No quiero que le pase nada. Lo haría todo por ella, incluso dejarla ir, si llega el momento. Se que con vosotros estará a salvo, que no utilizareis a su hijo arriesgando su vida. Bien… hemos llegado a la isla… Estén preparados, nos espera un nuevo control

Desembarcan y se dirigen a la nueva barrera. El soldado que les atiende apenas les mira a la cara. Y cruzan sin problema alguno

- ¿Esto es normal? – Pregunta Peter intrigado – me refiero a la seguridad

- Por lo menos comparado con la de nuestro lado ¿verdad? Lo cierto es que de las veces que estuve aquí cuando… - Olivia se interrumpe, no son buenos recuerdos – tampoco fueron muy estrictos

- ¿Entonces no me debo preocupar? – pregunta Peter

- Nuestras medidas de seguridad son muy estrictas, más de lo que parece, pero se basan en las tarjetas showme, son difíciles de falsificar, y cada pasillo tiene un scanner que las identifica. Si el sistema detecta a alguien que lleva una falsa o incluso que no lleva, salta la alarma. Por eso, cuiden de sus tarjetas como si fueran su bien más preciado

- ¿y has hablado ya con Olivia? – pregunta Peter

- En cuanto pasemos el siguiente control. Si el anterior les ha parecido flojo, este les va a parecer inexistente. Pero no es así, es el peor, a pesar de su indiferencia, los soldados están más atentos que nunca a cualquier pequeña insinuación, cada pequeño movimiento es observado, y si sospechan no se pararan a preguntar. Pasaremos sin más, de eso se encarga el scanner, así que lo mejor es tranquilizarse y no mostrarse nerviosos

- Pues yo creo que no voy a poder aguantar – asegura Walter

- Pues tranquilo si no quieres que Walternativo nos salga al paso – Susurra Peter

- Lo intentaré… pero este lugar me pone nervioso. No se como lo haces tú, Olivia, después de lo que te pasó aquí

- Sólo respira profundamente Walter. No queda más que eso – asegura la agente intentando calmar al científico.

- Bien… ¿Están preparados? Pues vamos – dice Lincoln

- Yo si – asegura Peter - Y tú ¿Walter?

- Creo…creo que si – balbucea el aludido nervioso

Lincoln se adelanta y con tranquilidad pasa por delante de los soldados, Olivia le sigue, tampoco les mira, más bien les ignora, como si no estuvieran. Peter hace un gesto a Walter para que vaya delante de él. El científico le obedece y algo titubeante pasa por el lado de los centinelas mirándoles de reojo. Peter teme que se delate, aunque no le extrañaría. No quiere decirle nada, para no llamar más aún la atención de los guardias, así que sigue a Walter como si no pasara nada. Cuando ya se han reunido todos, una voz resuena en el lugar

- ¡Señor! ¡un momento! – uno de los soldados avanza hacia ellos con paso decidido. Olivia echa mano disimuladamente a su arma, aunque sabe que no tiene nada que hacer. El soldado se acerca a Walter, que comienza a temblar asustado

- ¿Ocurre algo soldado? – pregunta Lincoln saliendo al paso

- Se le ha caído su tarjeta showme – indica el militar mientra se la devuelva a Walter – aquí tiene señor… Einstein…


	18. Chapter 18

BUSCANDO A OLIVIA

18

- Gracias… gracias, no la perderé – Walter respira aliviado mientras el soldado saluda y vuelve a su puesto

- ¿Einstein? – Pregunta Peter suspicaz - ¿No será sospechoso?

- ¿Por qué? Es un apellido como otro cualquiera – responde Lincoln

- la teoría de la relatividad…

- Eso no lo descubrió ese tal Einstein, de hecho no se quien es… espera un momento… ¿Olivia? – Dice mientras toca su intercomunicador - ¿Cómo estás?... ¿todo bien?... dime donde estás, quiero verte… bien, en unos minutos estaré allí

- ¿Ya está? ¿Así de fácil? – pregunta Peter extrañado

- Si… lo cierto es que no está encerrada, como ya dije, simplemente la trasladaron aquí por cuestión de seguridad. Puede moverse con total libertad por toda la zona. Será mejor que nos demos prisa… tengo que presentarme ante el Secretario en un rato, ya sabrá que estoy aquí y querrá un informe de la última cuarentena

- Espero que no nos delates – responde Peter

- Ya he dicho cual es mi postura con respecto a este asunto. No lo he comentado antes, y tampoco comentaré mucho ahora, pero se está preparando algo grande y él – dice señalando hacia arriba en clara referencia al Secretario – será el primero en caer

- ¿Una revuel…? – comienza a preguntar Olivia, pero Lincoln la interrumpe

- No siga, alguien puede estar escuchando

- ¿Y esto lo sabe Olivia?

- Si… forma parte del grupo. Pero dejemos eso ahora y sigamos…Estamos cerca, tengo una idea ¿Por qué no esperan aquí? ¿En esta habitación? Mientras yo iré a buscar a Olivia

- NI hablar amigo – contesta Peter – no nos dejarás aquí mientras tú avisas a tu jefe

- Sigues sin fiarte de mi ¿verdad?

- Tienes razón. Iremos todos – afirma Peter

- Quizás lo mejor es que Walter y yo nos quedemos aquí – asegura Olivia

- Pero… no. No me gusta que nos separemos

- Piensa que controlan las tarjetas. Si ven que vamos juntos a todas partes pueden comenzar a sospechar. Además, si nos quedamos, Walter podrá aplicarme el Cortexiphan para poder escapar de aquí lo antes posible

- Olivia tiene razón, cuanto antes lo hagamos, antes nos marcharemos – afirma Walter

- ¿Y no hay otra forma de huir sin el Cortexiphan? – Pregunta Peter preocupado – No quiero que Olivia vuelva a sufrir sus efectos

- Tranquilo Peter… todo irá bien – responde Olivia

- ¿Y como sabremos si no te han capturado? – Duda Walter

- No te preocupes por eso, si me capturan lo sabrás

- Ten cuidado Peter- le ruega Olivia, no quiere pensar que esta pueda ser la última vez que le vea

- Lo tendré – afirma el joven acercándose a ella, la estrecha entre sus brazos y la besa apasionadamente – recuerda que te quiero

- Recuerda tú también que te amo, que nunca dejaré de amarte

- Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que nos pongamos a llorar todos – Interrumpe Lincoln. Peter da un último beso a la mujer y se separa de ella titubeante. Se marcha dejando a Walter y Olivia mirando con angustia como se aleja.

Peter siente que su vida va a dar un giro radical, cambiará y sospecha que no a mejor. En su interior espera equivocarse, pues lo único que quiere es volver con Olivia, pasar el resto de su vida con ella, hacerla feliz, y para eso tiene que enfrentarse a todo aquello que puede llevar a separar sus caminos. Sigue ahora a Lincoln por aquellos pasillos que recorrió hace un tiempo en otras circunstancias. Espera que su padre, el Secretario no le esté observando, vigilando todos sus pasos.

Sabe que se trata de una misión suicida. Estar en pleno territorio enemigo es algo impensable, sobre todo si apenas se tienen recursos para escapar. Sólo cuentan con la capacidad de Olivia para cruzar entre universos y viendo como se encuentra ella, hasta eso no es seguro. No sabe como va a convencer a la Otra Olivia para que les acompañe, para que abandone su mundo, sus amigos, a su madre. Deberá hacerle entender que se trata de proteger a su hijo. Y lo repite para si mismo una vez mas. Hijo.

Nunca pensó que fuese a llegar este momento, que se convertiría en padre. Imaginaba como sería, si. Cuando estabilizase su vida, como podía ocurrir ahora con Olivia. Le protegería con su vida, no le abandonaría como hicieron con él, cuando eran niño, que apenas veía a Walter, siempre ocupado con su trabajo, le cuidaría, no le utilizaría para extraños experimentos. Y reconoce que es por este niño por quien está arriesgando su vida, y en especial la de Olivia.


	19. Chapter 19

BUSCANDO A OLIVIA

19

Lincoln se detiene entonces ante una puerta, y llama con una serie de golpes que a Peter le parecen una contraseña. No parece oírse nada al otro lado pero de repente la puerta se abre ligeramente. El agente hace un gesto a Peter para que le siga dentro. Allí se encuentra con la otra Olivia que sonríe abiertamente al verle entrar. Lincoln hace un gesto para avisarles de que puede haber micrófonos.

- Has venido – afirma Bolivia acercándose a Peter - ¿cómo lo has sabido?

- Te sorprendería – Asegura Lincoln – Mira… Olivia, tengo que presentarme ante el Secretario ¿por qué no me acompañas con tu hijo y te das un paseo?

- Oh, claro… por supuesto – dice mientras se va a otra habitación y vuelve cargada con el bebé - ¿quieres llevarlo? – le pregunta a Peter que sonríe al ver al niño. El joven asiente y lo toma en sus brazos

- Es guapísimo ¿verdad? – Asegura Lincoln – se parece todo a su madre – Venga… vamos – dice señalando la puerta, todos salen fuera, entonces el agente aprovecha para despedirse de Bolivia – tienes que marcharte con ellos Olivia, por tu hijo

- ¿ellos? ¿Has venido con más gente?

- Si, Walter y Olivia, ella nos ayudará a cruzar – afirma Peter

- ¿Y crees que es lo mejor para nuestro hijo?

- ¿es que no piensas que pueda estar en peligro? – pregunta el joven mientras mira al niño. Siente que es tan frágil que tiene miedo de hacerle daño

- Estoy segura. He visto la Máquina y como el Secretario mira al niño… no sólo como abuelo, pienso que alberga algo más en su interior, sus ojos me dicen que tiene otra intención sobre mi hijo

- Tengo que irme – dice Lincoln – si ocurre algo os avisaré para que estéis alerta, Olivia… se que no te volveré a ver, y te voy a echar de menos – declara Lincoln mientras la abraza.

- Eres el mejor amigo que haya podido tener nunca – contesta ella besándole en los labios

- Esto si es para llorar amigo – le dice Lincoln a Peter, que sonríe y extiende su mano para estrechársela – Gracias por la ayuda, siento haber desconfiado de ti

- Cuida de Olivia, con eso me conformo – responde devolviéndole el saludo – será mejor que me vaya ya si no queremos que el Secretario se ponga nervioso… Peter, ya sabes donde están los demás ¿verdad?

- si, tranquilo… lo recuerdo muy bien

- Bien… entonces me voy – dice Lincoln dando un último beso a Bolivia, se queda parado un segundo y con un gesto de resignación se marcha

- Así que habéis venido los tres a por él – afirma Bolivia – creí que me echabas de menos

- Olivia… yo… no

- No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Se que durante esos dos meses pensabas que era ella, que estabas amando a la persona correcta

- Eso tenlo por seguro

- Y se también que no me perdonarás jamás, por engañarte

- ¿Acaso tú lo harías?

- si llegase a amar a esa persona, si. Y no ten mentía cuando dije que sentía por ti algo más. Mira el resultado, lo tienes entre tus brazos

- ¿Es que te quedaste embarazada a propósito?

- No era parte de la misión, fue un accidente, ni siquiera me lo esperaba… aunque ahora no me arrepiento

- ¿Y como dejaste que el Secretario permitiese esto? Acelerar el embarazo… ¿lo hiciste para atraerme hasta aquí?

- Al principio, no. Soy portadora de VPE, un virus que puede llegar a matarme a mí y al bebé durante el parto. El Secretario lo sabía y me convenció para hacerlo, luego ya no hablaba de eso, sino que el bebé lograría que cruzaras para conocerle, para ayudarle, y le creí, por que Peter, yo quería volver a verte, aunque me odies por lo que te hice.

- Y no sólo a mi… por ti estuvieron a punto de matar a Olivia

- No lo sabía, creí que la habían intercambiado conmigo en el cruce. Eso es horrible

- No… ella puedo escapar con la ayuda de Broyles, tu jefe. Fue él con quien te intercambiaron, le mutilaron para hacerlo, le asesinaron de forma cruel

- No puede ser… el coronel desapareció en la zona límite

- ¿Y debo creer eso que no lo sabías?

- Hazlo… el Secretario no me contó eso… dijo que la devolvieron sana y salva, a ella, a Olivia

- Pues te mintió… - dice parándose – ya hemos llegado

- Espero que no se enfade mucho… en el último encuentro que tuvimos me dio una buena paliza

- No está en su mejor momento… y si tú no la atacas ella no se defenderá ¿entramos?


	20. Chapter 20

BUSCANDO A OLIVIA

20

- Claro – responde Bolivia inspirando profundamente. Peter, abre la puerta con la mano que le queda libre y entra en la habitación seguido de la mujer. Walter está sentado junto a una temblorosa Olivia que está reclinada sobre si misma balanceándose

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunta Peter asustado - ¿Está bien Olivia? ¿Por qué tiembla así?

- Está aguantando como puede… menos mal que habéis llegado… ¿Es este tu hijo Peter? ¡hey, se parece a ti!

- Si… si, dejemos esto ahora, Olivia no está bien, será mejor que nos marchemos ya…

- Pues venga… acercaos a Olivia y tocarla, así podremos cruzar

- De eso nada – dice de repente Bolivia. Todos la miran y ven como empuña un arma dirigiéndola hacia Peter y el bebé

- Olivia… no entiendo… creí que querías salvar al niño

- Y quiero hacerlo… y también quiero salvar mi mundo. Eso ya lo sabes – responde mientras hace una llamada con su intercomunicador - ¿me han localizado?... bien… ya pueden venir… Están aquí…si… de acuerdo

- Todo era una trampa… lo intuía desde el principio, ese maldito Lincoln…No debí de hacerte caso Olivia

- Oh, pobre Linc… él no tiene la culpa. De hecho no sabía nada. No lo pagues con él…

- ¿Y donde esta Lincoln ahora? – Logra preguntar Olivia

- Donde se merece… no se puede estar en contra de tu gente… tendrá que responder ante el Secretario y puede que se lleve una pequeña reprimenda…Será mejor que te quedes donde estas cariño – asegura mientras ve como Peter da un paso hacia delante

- ¿Harás daño a tu hijo? – Pregunta Peter desafiante

- ¿Lo harás tú?... soy muy rápida y antes de que te abalances sobre mi puedo matarla a ella… y mira que suerte he tenido… la maravillosa Olivia temblando como un pajarito.

- Será mejor que os marchéis sin mi – Señala Peter

- No nos iremos sin ti – susurra Olivia intentando levantarse

- eh, eh, quieta amiguita. No se como lo haces pero quiero verte lejos de mi chico

- No soy tu chico – replica Peter enfadado. No puede creer como ha sido capaz de caer de nuevo en la trampa de esta Olivia. Intenta encontrar alguna forma de escapar, pero con el niño en brazo no se atreve, ha sido muy lista al entregarle el bebé. De todas formas, ya no hay nada que hacer. En ese mismo momento entran en la habitación varios soldados que rodean al grupo

- No dejen que se acerque a ella – les advierte Bolivia – manténgalos separados. Usted – ordena a un soldado – recoja al niño y por favor llévelo a mi habitación

Peter deja que el soldado le arrebate a su hijo de mala gana, mira hacia Olivia, ve como sigue temblando, quisiera acercarse a ella y conseguir que deje de sufrir de esa forma, pero se siente incapaz de hacerlo. Lo que siempre ha temido está a punto de cumplirse, perder a la mujer que ama y todo por su ineptitud, y mira una vez más a Bolivia y lo hace con ira sobre todo al ver como ella le sonríe como si nada estuviera ocurriendo.

- ¿Dónde nos llevas? – pregunta Peter enojado

- El Secretario quiere verte…es tu padre, es algo normal ¿no crees?

- Cómo puedes ser tan rastrera. ¿No sabes lo que quiere hacer el Secretario con tu hijo?

- También es el tuyo – responde ella – lo único que se es que quiere salvar este mundo, para que mi… nuestro hijo pueda crecer sin preocupaciones, sin tener miedo a quedar encerrado en ámbar… ¿Qué está pasando ahí atrás? – dice volviéndose para ver como Walter intenta levantar a Olivia que ha caído al suelo - ¿Qué le pasa?

- ¡Olivia! – exclama Peter intentando liberarse de sus guardianes, pero le es imposible franquear esa barrera humana

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta de nuevo Bolivia

- No se encuentra muy bien – responde Walter

- Levántate – ordena Bolivia – O te mato aquí mismo – vuelve a decir sacando su arma y dirigiéndola contra Olivia, que la mira con rabia, no puede luchar contra ella en esas condiciones, temía que llegase ese momento y se odia a si misma por no poder resolver esa situación.

Su misión era proteger a Peter y ha fallado totalmente. Desde que Walter le inyectó el Cortexiphan, empezó a temblar descontroladamente y no es sólo eso lo que le impide actuar, la angustia, la presión que siente en el pecho, el vértigo que apenas le permite mantenerse en pie, el fuego que la quema por dentro. Tiene la sensación de que está a punto de explotar. Intuye que todo acabaría si cruzase, pero no quiere hacerlo, debe mantenerse entera, no permitir que ocurra.

Tiene la esperanza que se pase el efecto, pero sabe que no será así, que no parará y que la matará, pero de algo está segura, que con ella caerá esta otra Olivia e incluso Walternativo. Lo hará si así consigue proteger a Peter. Walter la toma del brazo, siente cierto consuelo al encontrar ese apoyo, le mira y ve en su rostro miedo, quiere decirle que no lo tenga, que todo va a salir bien, que él y Peter podrán vivir, que no permitirá que el joven sea usado en la Máquina, pero no es capaz de hablar, no tiene fuerzas para hacerlo, debe guardar las pocas que le quedan para su objetivo final.  
>...<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

BUSCANDO A OLIVIA

21

- Olivia – Puede escuchar. Es Peter quien la llama. En sus ojos puede distinguir su angustia, quiere sonreír para tranquilizarle pero no se siente capaz

- Te amo – susurra, pero sabe que Peter no la puede oír. No importa, pronto le demostrará su amor. Eso es lo que le impulsa a seguir adelante

- Bien… hemos llegado – Asegura Bolivia. El Secretario nos espera… por favor, pasen ustedes primero – Dice sonriendo, mientras observa como los soldados empujan a sus prisioneros, entran en una gran estancia donde se encuentra la Máquina dominándolo todo con su presencia

- ¿No es maravillosa? – Afirma Walternativo saliendo a su encuentro – Perfecta en su diseño. Impecable desde todo punto de vista. Y por fin vamos a lograr que funcione – asegura mientras se vuelve y observa al grupo con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro - Así que por fin nos encontramos… Y lo cierto es que no se que sentir, he pensado tantas veces en como sería este enfrentamiento – dice mirando a Walter – conseguiste que mi vida fuera un infierno, y por lo que he podido saber, la tuya no ha sido mucho mejor. Quizás si exista justicia en el Universo.

- No puedes utilizar a Peter en la Máquina. No te atreverás… No puedes sacrificarle – afirma Walter con la voz temblorosa – es tu hijo ¿Acaso no le quieres?

- ¿Y quien eres tú para juzgar mi amor por mi hijo? Tu que me lo arrebataste sin contemplaciones ¿Cómo eres capaz de acusarme? – exclama Walternativo indignado

- Sólo pretendía salvarle de una muerte segura…- Se defiende Walter lloroso – El Observador…

- Lo se, lo se… y ahora se que todo formaba de un plan mayor. Desde que naciste Peter, todo ha conducido hasta este momento… Incluso que ella – Asegura señalando a Olivia que apenas puede sostenerse en pie – ocupase el cuerpo de mi agente estaba previsto. Bell lo organizó todo hace tiempo, mucho… incluso antes de saber que secuestrarías a Peter

- ¿Bell? No… no puedo creer que me traicionase de esa forma – dice Walter

- Puedo asegurarte que si… Bell sabía lo que ocurriría, y se aseguró para que Peter volviese. Hasta el embarazo sorpresa de Olivia estaba planificado, aunque no lo creas – Asegura mientras mira a Bolivia que se sorprende al oír esas palabras – Si, Olivia, tu hijo también forma parte de este maravilloso plan.

- ¿Y que pasará ahora? Ya me tienes aquí, deja que Walter y Olivia se marchen

- No… no me iré sin ti – afirma Olivia

- No te preocupes, todos contemplaremos como se produce el gran acontecimiento. Viviremos juntos como vuelve a restablecerse el orden en el Universo

- ¿Y no crees que si subo ahí, puede que haga funcionar la Máquina en tu contra?

- ¿Es lo que ha ido diciendo Sam Weiss? ¿y le has creído? Ya me he cansado de esperas. Llévenlo hasta el Dispositivo – ordena el Secretario. Dos soldados se acercan a Peter que intenta rechazarlos pero no lo consigue. De repente la Máquina se activa, todo comienza a temblar

- Bien, todo está listo. El proceso ha comenzado.

- ¡No! – Grita Olivia- ¡Peter! ¡No! – ya no puede aguantar más, no puede soportar el dolor, y ver como el hombre que ama va a morir delante de sus ojos hace que en su interior algo comience a surgir. Siente como si ardiese y no quiere pararlo. Es el momento de acabar con esto. Sus ojos se nublan, apenas puede ver lo que ocurre. Todo el mundo se aparta de su lado excepto Walter que intenta tranquilizarla, pero sabe que no lo conseguirá. Peter aprovecha la distracción de sus guardianes y escapa, corre hacía Olivia, aterrorizado por lo que le pueda ocurrir, quiere ayudarla, se acerca a ella, la abraza y en ese mismo momento, mientras la Máquina tiembla, una gran explosión de energía surge de Olivia, arrasándolo todo.

-(Continuará en Eternidad)


End file.
